Creedence Clearwater Revival
John Fogerty The Blue Velvets Fall 1959 Portola Junior High School, El Cerrito, CA Summer 1960 Alameda County Fairgrounds, Alameda, CA (promoted by the local 'El Cerrito Boys' Club) Summer 1960 Sacramento County Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA (promoted by the local 'El Cerrito Boys' Club) The show was promoted by the local 'El Cerrito Boys' Club'. Fall 1960 University of California, Berkeley, CA Tommy Fogerty and the Blue Velvets 1960 - 1963 El Cerrito High School, El Cerrito, CA (The band played in all the dances held in this high school because they were the only rock band formed by students from this school exactly. In this occasions they played still as The Blue Velvets plus Tommy Fogerty that began to sings with them only for about five songs and then leave) The Visions Spring-fall 1964 The Monkey Inn, Berkeley, CA September ?, 1964 Town Mart, Portland, OR (The band played there five sets a night, six nights a week, for two weeks) The Apostles 01-02 (?) September ?, 1964 The Monkey Inn, Berkeley, CA The Golliwogs 1964-1965 The Monkey Inn, Berkeley, CA 1965 The Brass Rail, South Bay, CA 1965 The Continental, South Bay, CA 1966 Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA 1966 Turlock, CA 1966 Hanford, CA 1966 Clear Lake, CA 1966 Santa Rosa, CA 1966 Marysville, CA 1966 Yuba City, CA March or April 1966 Civic Auditorium, Sacramento, CA April ?, 1966 American Legion Hall, Merced, CA (With The Morelochs) October 28, 1966 Solano County Fairgrounds, Vallejo, CA (With New Breed) November 23, 1966 Strand Theatre, Modesto, CA (With Sir Douglas Quintet & The Weathervane) Creedence Clearwater Revival 1968 February-August 1968 Deno & Carlo's, San Francisco, CA (In 1968, CCR played at Deno & Carlo's each Tuesday. Openers for them included Devil's Kitchen & Santana) March 18, 1968 San Francisco, CA (KMPX Strike Rally, on the back of a flatbed truck) March 20, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (With Blue Cheer, All Men Joy, Black Swan & Ace of Cups) March 31, 1968 North Beach, San Francisco, CA April 14, 1968 Deno & Carlo's Naval Base, Muir Beach, CA (With Buddha) May ?, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (Fantasy Records' Showcase) May 31-June 2, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Taj Mahal, Dave Van Ronk, Family Tree, AB Skhy Blues Band) July 2-4, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Steppenwolf & It's A Beautiful Day) July 12, 1968 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (Benefit for Harmony, with Iron Butterfly, Vanilla Fudge, Canned Heat, Kai Moore, Sweet Rush, West, Sandy Bull & The Wedge. CCR filled in for Phoenix) July 28, 1968 Frost Amphitheatre at Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA (With Chambers Brothers, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Santana Blues Band, Country Weather, Sons of Champlin, Beggar's Opera, Gypsum Heaps) August 11, 1968 Davenport, CA (West Coast Watermelon Feed And Love-In, on a private beach, with Quicksilver Messenger Service, West, Phoenix, Charlie Musselwhite Blues Band, The Youngbloods & Flamin' Groovies) August 16-18, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day & Albert Collins) August 24-25, 1969 Committee Theater, San Francisco, CA (With Country Weather) August 26-27, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (supported by Big Foot & Simultaneous Avalanche) September 14, 1968 Honolulu, HI (With Vanilla Fudge) September 19-21, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Albert King, with Black Pearl) October 11-12, 1968 Fillmore East, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Beach Boys on 11th & the Turtles on 12th) October 27, 1968 Alameda Co. Fairgrounds, Pleasanton, CA (San Francisco International Pop Festival, with Johnny Rivers, Jose Feliciano, Eric Burdon & The Animals, Iron Butterfly, Deep Purple, Canned Heat & others) November 9, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (supported by Glass Menagerie) November 16, 1968 Patio Gardens, Farmington, UT November 16, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT November 22, 1968 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Jefferson Airplane & Blue Cheer) November 22-23, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Blue Cheer) December 6, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2nd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Grateful Dead, Steppenwolf, Iron Butterfly & Sly & The Family Stone) December 20-21, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (With Deep Purple, James Cotton Blues Band) 1969 January 5, 1969 Portland, CA January 16-19, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Fleetwood Mac & Albert Collins) February 1, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (With Canned Heat) February 8, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI February 21, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (With Mothers of Invention, John Mayall, Vanilla fudge & others) February 28, 1969 Convention Hall, San Diego, CA (With The Turtles) March 13-16, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jethro Tull, Sanpaku) March 21-22, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (With Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation & Spirit) March 30 or 31 or April 1, 1969 Lockhart Park, Ft. Lauderdale, FL (WSRF Surf Radio Presents First Annual Fort Lauderdale Easter Rock Festival, with Canned Heat, Strawberry Alarm Clock, Steve Miller Blues Band, Grass Roots, Three Dog Night, Chuck Berry, Sweetwater, Morning Glory, The New Buffalo Springfield, Fruit Of The Loom & Tiny Tim) April 2, 1969 Fort Lauderdale, FL (Easter Rock Festival, with Canned Heat, MC5, Grass Roots, Steve Miller Band, Strawberry Alarm Clock, Chuck Berry, Three Dog Night, Buffalo Springfield, Sweet Water, Morning glory & others) April 18, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (With Sir Douglas Quintet) April 19, 1969 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (With Grass Roots) April 26, 1969 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (with Smokestack Lightning, People & Wild Honey) May 2-3, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (With Churls, The Litter) May 4, 1969 Electric Circus, New York City, NY May 17, 1969 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA May 22 & 25, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Northern California State, Youth Choir & Bangor Flying Circus) May 23-24, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Northern California State, Youth Choir & Bangor Flying Circus) May 28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (People's Park Bail Ball benefit with Aum, Bangor Flying Circus, Elvin Bishop Group, Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane & Santana) May 30, 1969 South Mountain Arena, West Orange, NJ (Garden State Rock Festival, With Chuck Berry) June 6, 1969 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN June 7, 1969 Entertainment Center, Houston, TX (2 shows, Continental Showcase, With Butterscotch Caboose) June 8, 1969 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX June 14, 1969 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (With Lee Michaels & The Grass Roots) June 21, 1969 Devonshire Downs Racetrack, Northridge, CA (Newport Pop Festival, with Albert Collins, Charity, Brenton Wood, Buffy St. Marie, Eric Burdon, Frends of Distinction, Jethro Tull, Love, Lee Michaels, Steppenwolf & Sweetwater) June 27, 1969 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO (Denver Pop Festival) June 29, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (With Taj Mahal & The Grass Roots) July 2, 1969 Fairfax, VA ? July 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA ? July 4, 1969 Atlanta International Raceway, Hampton, GA (Atlanta International Pop Festival) July 5, 1969 Mobile, AL July 6, 1969 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (With John Mayall) July 11, 1969 Seattle, WA July 11, 1969 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (With Crome Syrcus) (possibly took place on 12th) July 13, 1969 Portland, OR July 18-19, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Supported by Terry Reid & AUM) July 25, 1969 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (With Johnny Winter) July 26, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (with Savage Grace, The Box Tops, James Gang & Jethro Tull, who were a no-show) August 2, 1969 Atlantic City Race Track, Atlantic City, NJ (Atlantic City Pop Festival, with Jefferson Airplane, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Tim Buckley, B.B. King, Butterfield Blues Band, The Byrds, Hugh Masekela, Lighthouse & American Dream) August 9, 1969 Singer Bowl Stadium, New York City, NY August 16, 1969 Max Yasgur's Dairy Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock Music & Art Fair, with The Quill, Santana, Keef Hartley Band, Country Joe McDonald, John Sebastian, Canned Heat, Mountain, Grateful Dead, Janis Joplin & Her Kozmic Blues Band, Sly And The Family Stone, The Who & Jefferson Airplane) August 16 or 17, 1969 NJ (With Nitty Gritty Dirt Band) August 22, 1969 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN August 24, 1969 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL September 1, 1969 Airline Highway Park and Fairgrounds, Prairieville, LA (New Orleans Pop Festival, with Country Joe McDonald and the Fish, Janis Joplin, Grateful Dead, Canned Heat, Iron Butterfly) September 19, 1969 Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (With Poco) September 20, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (With Lee Michaels & Tom Becker) November 15, 1969 Sherman Oaks Park, Los Angeles, CA (With The Leaves and "members from CCR, The Doors, Moby Grape & Sweetwater") November 28, 1969 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (With Poco & Roxy) November 29, 1969 Forum, Los Angeles, CA December 3, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (With Billy Joe Becoat, Gary Wagner, Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen, Clover, Flamin' Groovies & Joy of Cooking) 1970 January 30, 1970 The Factory, Berkeley, CA January 31, 1970 Oakland Arena, Oakland, CA (The show was recorded and later released on their album The Concert) April 11, 1970 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (2 shows) April 12, 1970 Grugahalle, Essen, GER April 14-15, 1970 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG April 17, 1970 Tennishalle, Stockholm, SWE April 20, 1970 KB-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN April 22, 1970 Sportpalast, Berlin, GER April 24, 1970 Olympia Theatre, Paris, FRA May 1, 1970 Civic Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by Lee Michaels & Wilbert Harrison) May 2, 1970 Coliseum Center, Seattle, WA May 13, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Booker T & The MGs & Wilbert Harrison) May 15, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Booker T & The MGs & Wilbert Harrison May 23, 1970 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (with Ike & Tina Turner & Wilbert Harrison) July 10, 1970 Memorial Audiorium, Dallas, TX (With Booker T & The MGs) July 11, 1970 Houston, TX July 17, 1970 Cleveland, OH July 18, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (With Booker T & the MGs) August 1, 1970 Miami, FL August 6, 1970 Shea Stadium, New York City, NY (Benefit concert With Big Brother and The Holding Company, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Al Kooper, Country Joe McDonald, Hair, Richie Havens, James Gang, Mother Earth, Pacific Gas & Electric, Tom Paxton, Poco, The Rascals, John Sebastian, Sha Na Na, Paul Simon, Staple Singers, Steppenwolf, Dionne Warwick, Ten Wheel Drive, Janis Joplin, Johnny Winter, Miles Davis & Herbie Hancock) August 9, 1970 J.F. Kennedy Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit concert With Big Brother and The Holding Company, Judy Collins, Al Kooper, Country Joe McDonald, Miles Davis, Delaney & Bonnie, John Denver, Richie Havens, Janis Joplin, Mother Earth, Tom Paxton, Peter, Paul & Mary, The Rascals, Seatrain, David Rea, Rotary Connection, Sha Na Na, Staple Singers, Rosalie Sorrels & Ten Wheel Drive) August 11, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Benefit concert) August 14, 1970 Jacksonville, FL August 15, 1970 Convention Center, Miami, FL August 28, 1970 Las Vegas, NV August 29, 1970 Forum, Inglewood, CA (With Booker T and the MGs & Wilbert Harrison) September 18, 1970 Boston Garden, Boston, MA September 19, 1970 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON October 3, 1970 Honolulu, HI December 12, 1970 Cosmo's Factory, Berkeley, CA (The band gave a party and a 25-minute concert at their rehearsal studio for the invited press. The set list consisted of "two new songs" and I Heard It Through Grapevine. One of the new songs was "Hey Tonight") 1971 July 4, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Santana, with Tower of Power & San Francisco Musician Jam. Filmed as part of Fillmore: Last Days and broadcast by KSAN-FM in San Francisco) July 5, 1971 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) July 10, 1971 Chicago IL (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) July 11, 1971 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (With Bo Diddley & Tower Of Power) July 13, 1971 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) July 14, 1971 Syracuse, NY (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) July 15, 1971 Providence, NY (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) July 16, 1971 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) July 17, 1971 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York City, NY (Forest Hills Music Festival. The concert was broadcast live by WNEW-FM, New York, hosted by Pete Fornatale) July 19, 1971 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) July 21, 1971 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 2, 1971 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 3, 1971 Hirsch Memorial Colisseum, Shreveport, LA (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 4, 1971 Loyola University, New Orleans, LA (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 5, 1971 Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 6, 1971 Hemishphere Arena, San Antonio, TX (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 7, 1971 Will Rogers Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 8, 1971 Memorial Coliseum, Dallas, TX (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 10, 1971 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 11, 1971 Wichita State University Coliseum, Wichita, KS (With Bo Diddley & Tower of Power) August 12, 1971 Fairgrounds Arena, Oklahoma City, OK (With Bo Diddley, Tower of Power) September 1, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows, with Cochise) September 10, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (2 shows with Tony Joe White) September 13, 1971 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER (2 shows with Tony Joe White) September 15, 1971 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER (With Tony Joe White) September 17, 1971 Ernst Merck Halle, Hamburg, GER (With Tony Joe White) September 19, 1971 KB-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN (With Tony Joe White) September 21, 1971 Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE (With Tony Joe White) September 24, 1971 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (With Tony Joe White) September 27-28, 1971 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (With Tony Joe White) October 2, 1971 H.I.C. Auditorium, Maui, HI (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) October 15, 1971 Forum, Inglewood, CA (2 shows with Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) October 21, 1971 Coliseum Center, Seattle, WA (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) October 22, 1971 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) October 23, 1971 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC October ?, 1971 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power 1972 February 8, 1972 Western Spring Stadium, Auckland, NZ February 11, 1972 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (supported by Sherbet & Country Radio) February 13 & 15, 1972 Randwick Racecourse, Sydney, AUS (supported by Sherbet & Country Radio) February 16-17, 1972 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (supported by Sherbet & Country Radio) February 18, 1972 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS (supported by Sherbet & Country Radio) February 21, 1972 Subiaco Oval, Perth, AUS (supported by Sherbet & Country Radio) February 25, 1972 Aichiken-Taikuken. Nagoya, JPN February 28, 1972 Kaseinenkin Hall, Osaka, JPN (2 shows) February 29, 1972 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 12, 1972 Cincinnati, OH (With Tony Joe White & Freddie King) April 15, 1972 Hirsch Coliseum, Shreveport, LA (supported by Tony Joe White, Freddie King & Tower of Power) April 16, 1972 Monroe, LA (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) April 18, 1972 Jacksonville, FL (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) April 19, 1972 Orlando, FL (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) April 20, 1972 West Palm Beach, FL (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) April 21, 1972 Miami, FL (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) April 23, 1972 Winston-Salem, NC (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) April 24, 1972 Athens, GA (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 5, 1972 Minneapolis, MN (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 7, 1972 Duluth, MN (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 9, 1972 Des Moines, IA (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 10, 1972 Lincoln, NB (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 12, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 13, 1972 Little Rock, AR (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 15, 1972 Houston, TX (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 15, 1972 Dallas, TX (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 18, 1972 El Paso, TX (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 20, 1972 Salt Lake City, UT (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) May 22, 1972 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (With Tony Joe White & Tower of Power) Late 1973 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (John Fogerty jammed on stage with Tony Joe White, accompanied by Stu Cook, Doug Clifford, Buffy St. Marie & Norbert Putnam) October 19, 1980 Berkeley, CA (Private concert at Tom Fogerty's wedding) November ?, 1983 El Cerrito, CA (Private concert. 20th reunion of the Class of '63 El Cerrito High)